The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
An electronic system may include switching devices in parallel to increase power capacity. The parallel switching devices may conduct different current due to, for example unbalanced layout and/or device parameter variations. Various techniques can be used to improve current and power balancing. In an example, switching devices are screened to select devices of similar characteristics in order to improve current balancing. In another example, active devices are added to balance current, such as disclosed by XUE et al. Active compensation of current unbalance in paralleled silicon carbide MOSFETs in IEEE Applied Power Electronics Conference and Exposition, APEC 2014 pp. 1471-1477.